


Devotion

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Series: Meeting Like This [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Read Meeting Like This first ok, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, and maybe read Until Then too, or not see if I care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: One very special birthday gift.





	Devotion

“I need a favor.”

“There’s four words I thought I’d never hear from you.” Fenn Shysa raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, propping his boots up on the table that served as a desk when necessary. “This should be interestin’. Why don’t ya take off your helmet and have a seat.”

Boba Fett removed his helmet, but remained standing. “Leia’s birthday is next month.”

“So it is.”

“I want to do something special for her.”

“You need a babysitter? I’ll take the boys.”

“That’s not...what I need.”

Fenn couldn’t help but notice that the bounty hunter was choosing his words carefully. “What, then?”

“When it’s my birthday, she does things for me. Special things.”

“Like what, bakes ya a cake?”

“She does anything I want.” Boba watched him intently.

“Oooh.” Fenn grinned at him. “Okay, so she does your birthday special, and ya want to do the same. I’m with ya. Where do I come in?”

“She likes the idea of two men.”

Fenn’s boots dropped the floor with a thump. “That’s...well... _interestin’_ don’t quite do it justice.”

“If it doesn’t appeal to you-”

“I didn’t say that,” Fenn replied, probably too quickly. “I’m pretty sure ya wouldn’t have asked if ya didn’t think there was a high probability that it would.” He stood, bracing his hands flat on the desk. “Leia...she probably told ya about Remembrance Day.”

Boba narrowed his eyes. “Remembrance Day?”

“Ah...it was just me, runnin’ my mouth with a little too much to drink. I may have said some things. About you. About...certain parts of you.” The _Mand’alor_ cleared his throat. “It was before you were married, and technically ya _were_ broken up at the time….so…”

“I remember that night. You said some things to me too. About Leia. You said you wanted to get her pregnant.”

“ _Haar’chak_ , I did, didn’t I? Someone should gag me at those things.”

“Are you looking for volunteers?”

Fenn laughed to cover for the heat creeping up his neck. “All right. So we all know where I stand. But when you say two men...what does she want, exactly?”

Boba looked at him silence, his brows knit.

“Oh, _kriffin’_ hell, Boba, ya have _talked_ to her about this, right?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Fenn put his head down in his hands for a second or two. “It’s a wonder to me that you’re still married, ya know that? You can’t spring a threesome on someone unless they’ve actually said ‘hey, I want you to spring a threesome on me.’ That’s justifiable homicide.”

“She mentioned it before. Said it would be exciting.”

“And just because she finds the _idea_ of two men exciting doesn’t mean she actually wants to watch her husband get fucked by another man.”

Boba raised an eyebrow. “Who says you’ll be doing the fucking?”

“ _Osik_. Just...find out what she’s comfortable with, okay? I ain’t so much as kissin’ ya without her permission.”

 

* * *

 

 “Oh, by all means. Kiss him.” Leia sat on the bed with one leg tucked under her silk robe, careful of the tumbler of wine in her hand. She was just on that warm, giddy edge of tipsy and finding it hard not to bounce on the bed like an excited child.

A few feet away, her husband stood, wearing a pair of loose sleeping pants and a bemused expression. Fenn stood facing him in his shorts. The _Mand’alor_ had led the discussion earlier about all of the important things that had to be discussed, but now he was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

“I don’t bite,” Boba offered.

Fenn shook his head, a slow grin spread over his face. “I don’t care if ya do.” He took two steps closer, his palm briefly caressing the her husband’s cheek before he leaned in to kiss him. He was careful, about it. Tentative. Letting him adjust.

But Boba always was a fast learner. He stepped into it, grabbing a fistful of blond hair at the back of Fenn’s neck. The _Mand’alor_ ’s hands dropped to grasp Boba’s hips as lips parted and the kiss intensified. Leia was close enough to see her husband bite down on on Fenn’s lower lip, deliberately breaking his earlier promise and Fenn nearly growled in response. When they broke apart, Boba’s eyes immediately returned to Leia, seeking approval.

“Uh,” was all she could manage. “ _Yes_.” She set her wine on the bedside table and crawled to the foot of the bed. “Please, continue.”

They were such different men. Her husband was dark, his body compact and muscular. Fenn was tall and wiry, his skin so fair golden freckles scattered over his shoulders and arms.

Different in looks, and different in personality, although they did share one trait. They were both aggressive, competitive men, who might be tongue-kissing at the moment but even that was not without an element of physical testing to it. Just a little bit of pushing, a little bit of jockeying for position.

It was going to be a _very_ interesting night.

Fenn was the perfect participant for this, and not just because he was trustworthy and discreet. From the day Leia first met him he made it known in his own charming and unobtrusive way that the door to his bedroom was always open to her. She knew the same was true for a number of women and men, but for some reason she never thought to count Boba among their number.

She didn’t really consider it until Remembrance Day, when she had very ill-advised sex in the woods with Boba several months after ending their relationship and then stayed by Fenn Shysa’s side for the rest of the night. As was a precautionary measure to keep herself from doing anything _else_ stupid.

They talked and drank until nearly everyone else had left or passed out and the the sky turned gray with little pink slivers of clouds to the east. Then, when they were huddled together under a blanket, their backs against the empty kegs of ale, Leia finally told Fenn what she’d done. The _Mand’alor_ squeezed her hand in sympathy. “It’s happened to all of us, ya know. Just when ya think you’re over someone…”

“I’m not even close to over him,” Leia confessed miserably. “I wake up in the morning, and the first thing I think is ‘when am I going to see him again?’ And then I feel weak and pathetic. I just wanted to know that he missed me too, but somehow, it’s still not enough.”

“He’s an idiot,” Fenn paused to suppress a burp. “A _fekkin’_ idiot. Should have been on his knees in a second, begging ya...or...ya know, something equally as persuasive.”

Leia snorted out a laugh. “You’re so drunk.”

“Oh, and you’re not? Look, all I’m sayin’ is, I’ll forgive a lot for a person with a good tongue, and Boba has always struck me as someone with a really broad, agile tongue.” He made a gesture, moving the flat of his palm in a wiggling motion and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing too loudly. There were still a few people milling around.

“I can confirm he has a very nice tongue.”

“I knew it. _Osik_ , if I could fuck that man just once...”

“Fenn!”

“Sorry, sorry. Not you have any room to talk, little miss-I-just-had-to-fuck-him-one-more-time.” The _Mand’alor_ patted her knee. “C’mon. Let’s go get some breakfast. Nothing rights the world like a nice salted strip of nerf bacon.”

In another life, Leia supposed, she and Boba might not have gotten back together. Perhaps she would have eventually taken Fenn up on his offer. But not long after that she Boba were married, and the next time she saw her husband interact with Fenn Shysa she saw for the first time the way the _Mand’alor_ looked at him. The way he stood just slightly closer to him. She saw his repeated overtures of friendship, and they way he baited her husband, over and over again. Inviting his insults. Reveling in his rejection.

She saw, but she tucked it into the back of her mind. She never even bothered to speculate on whether Boba was aware that he was the object of a very long-running crush until her husband came to her and proposed that they bring Fenn into their bed for a night. She was stunned. She even wondered if she’d missed something. Maybe Boba was not quite as indifferent to Fenn’s attentions as she’d believed.

Watching them together now, she felt confident that her earlier assessment was correct. While Fenn’s shorts did nothing to hide his enthusiasm, Boba’s reaction might be more on the “curious” end of the spectrum. She knew the purpose of this adventure was largely for her gratification, but she did want him to enjoy it.

She slid a little closer to the edge of the bed and put her hand on his hip. He turned toward her, and Fenn stayed at his back, his hands on his shoulders, pressing light kisses into the back of his neck. Leia ran her hands up his thighs and hooked her fingers around the waistband of his pants. She leaned in and nipped at his skin, just above the band, and felt him jerk.

He touched her cheek and then ran his fingers into her hair as she pressing a teasing kiss into his groin and then tucked her fingers purposefully behind the waistband. “Do you mind being the first one naked?”

He shook his head, and she pulled them down slowly, unable to resist watching Fenn’s face as she did so. The _Mand’alor_ inhaled sharply and pressed into Boba’s back. “Not that anyone asked me,” he said hoarsely, “but I definitely do not mind.”

Leia smiled up at him and then turned her attention to her husband’s cock. Under her hand he hardened quickly, and she rewarded his response with her lips and tongue.

Boba shifted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “ _Fierfek_ ,” he said with a backwards look at Fenn. “Settle down.”

“Ha. No such thing as accidental penetration. Don’t ya worry.”

She could easily imagine Fenn’s erection, straining his shorts and jabbing the upper curve of her husband’s ass. The image made her mouth perilously dry. She wet her lips as best she could and took the head of Boba’s cock into her mouth while her hand stroked the shaft. She was definitely in the mood to show off. She let it slide further into her mouth, bobbing slowly up and down until she was taking him all the way in.

“ _Haar’chak_ ,” Fenn muttered. “That’s _fekking_ impressive right there.”

Boba let out a harsh breath, his hand moving from her hair to the back of her neck. Leia put her hand over his and slowly lifted her head, her lips sliding up the shaft until once again, just the head was inside her mouth.

Her husband took a step toward her, but Fenn held him back.

“Don’t crowd her. Some of us were enjoyin’ the view.”

There was again. That hint of challenge. Leia wasn’t at all surprised when Boba shrugged out of the other man’s embrace. “There might be a solution to that.”

He abandoned Fenn and knelt behind her on the bed with his arms around her. “I vote he gets naked next.”

“Seconded,” she agreed. Fenn gave them both a bemused smile.

“The motion is carried,” he said, and yanked his shorts down. The _Mand’alor_ was never a shy man, and he had nothing to be shy about. His cock matched the rest of him, long and pale amidst golden stubble.

Her husband’s breath was hot on her cheek. “You want that?”

She nodded slowly.

He patted her hip. “Show him how impressive you really are.”

Leia turned her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she leaned forward and beckoned Fenn closer. The _Mand’alor_ sighed happily as her fingers grazed over his stomach and wrapped his cock. He leaned into her hand, but his attention was clearly torn between watching her and watching her husband lazily stroke himself.

It was a contest Leia was determined to win.

One hand stayed tight around his shaft as she drew herself up on her knees and ran a finger down the edge of her robe. “My turn?”

“Yes,” both men said at the same time. She pulled at the ties that crossed her waist, and the robe fell open. She could feel Fenn’s reaction immediately, throbbing against her palm. And she could feel her husband’s gaze, heard the hitch in his breathing as the robe slipped off her back.

Her hand left Fenn just long enough to let the silky garment drop to the bed. Then she leaned forward on her hands and knees and pressed a kiss in the flat plane of Fenn’s lower abdomen before she licked her way up the shaft of his cock, all the way to the swollen, leaking head.

She had his full attention now.

Fenn let out a few jumbled curses as she guided him into her mouth. He clearly didn’t know what do with his hands. Out of the corner of her eye Leia saw her husband leave the bed and go to the _Mand’alor_ ’s side. He put his hand on Fenn’s and guided it to her head. “You can pull a _little_ ,” he advised. “But only from the hair on the top.”

“Right.” Fenn threaded his fingers into her hair, his touch light. The mattress sank a little as Boba returned to the bed, and then Leia felt his knees between hers. Oh _gods_. She ground back against him as his hands settled at her hips.

“You’re very wet,” her husband noted. He slipped two fingers easily inside of her and she had to force herself to remember that she had a cock in her mouth and moaning had to be done carefully. She did her best to convey her eagerness with her hips, wiggling and rocking back against him.

This was one of her requests. The idea of being caught between two men, giving and receiving pleasure had been a favorite fantasy of hers since she was a teenager. The men in her head changed throughout the years, sometimes real partners and sometimes not, but the act was always the same.

It was the challenge of it she found the most appealing, and the reality matched the fantasy. She wanted to give Fenn the full benefit of her lips and tongue but Boba entered her in one rough thrust, and she momentarily forgot how to breathe. His hands were tight on her hips and his knees spread hers a little further apart as he pulled back and thrust again, deeper and harder.

She loved it when he fucked her from behind, but usually she had her head down, her arms braced against the bed. When he thrust into her now he was actually forcing Fenn further down her throat, and it was an amazing sensation of powerlessness.

“ _Osik_ ,” Fenn groaned. “I’m not gonna-”

“Go ahead,” Boba told him. “Come in her mouth. She can take it.”

Leia certainly could. She swallowed willingly around Fenn’s cock, and he gave a strangled gasp. His whole body stiffened as he came at the back of her throat. She kept up a light suction until he was emptied, and then Fenn took two steps forward and collapsed face-down on the bed beside her. “ _Haar’chak_ ,” he said, his voice muffled in the sheets. “I promise ya, I was not planning on coming that quickly.”

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Boba pulled out, and Leia turned to look questioningly at him. He picked up her glass of wine off the table and handed it to her, and she took a long, grateful sip. Her throat felt a little raw, not that she minded.

Her husband nudged the _Mand’alor_ with his knee, and Fenn rolled over onto his back. His eyes, still slightly glazed, drifted from Boba’s face down to his erection, still wet and shining from being inside her. “I asked you a question,” Boba reminded him.

Fenn’s gaze sharpened. “Yes. She’s good. Better than good. Phenomenal.”

“I didn’t ask for an essay.”

“I like the essay version,” Leia retorted. She tucked her knees underneath her and leaned to one side to set her empty glass on the floor. If Boba wasn’t going to finish inside of her, she could bring him off with her hand. Fenn would probably enjoy watching that.

But Boba clearly had his own plan in mind. “My wife did something nice for you,” he told Fenn. “Why don’t you return the favor?”

Fenn grinned up at him. “Now that you mention it, the birthday girl has been working a little hard.”

He curled up into a sitting position while Boba looked at Leia and jerked his head to one side. “Lay down.”

A happy shiver ran down her back. She always enjoyed his dominance in bed, and the addition of another person only heightened it. She reclined, and Fenn leaned over her. “You are a glorious woman,” he said. “Extraordinarily gifted in many ways. We’re just lucky to be around you. We’re all stars and planets and you’re the sun.” Then he ducked his head down and kissed her, with heat and tongue and Leia returned it the same way.

When they broke apart, Fenn looked up at her husband and winked at him. “How’s that for the essay answer?”

Leia tried not to laugh.

The _Mand’alor_ dropped down to kiss her shoulder, and then he nuzzled into the side of her left breast. Leia gasped as his tongue flicked across her nipple and she spread her legs for him as he moved lower. “You do give amazing head,” Fenn murmured against her belly. “But so do I.”

He then proceeded to prove it.

Fenn had what many people referred to as a “quick tongue,” but she doubted many of them knew just how apt the description was. He licked and stroked and teased while she twisted and gasped and damn near forgot her own name.

Leia was so thoroughly distracted, she didn’t notice when Boba left the bed. It was safe to say that Fenn didn’t notice either, given that he had his face buried between her legs. The lower half of his body was hanging off the end of the bed, and her husband silently stepped over his legs.

Boba watched her intently as another man’s tongue licked up inside of her, and a ragged moan caught in her throat. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. She dropped her eyes down to his cock, still half-hard, and opened one of her clenched fists in invitation.

He shook his head. There was a shadow of a smile hovering around his mouth as he lifted his right leg and put his knee down on the _Mand’alor_ ’s back. Fenn jerked and twisted his head around. “What-”

“You can breathe?”

“...Yeah.”

Boba put his hand on his cock and began to stroke it. “Back to work,” he told Fenn, who gave an indignant huff and turned his attention back to Leia.

She understood immediately. There was an element of diabolical genius to making Fenn part of an act he couldn’t witness. The _Mand’alor_ seemed to appreciate the power play of it as well, his efforts took on a nearly desperate fervor as fire gathered in her stomach and and made her thighs tighten around him. It was a race now. She kept her eyes on Boba, jerking himself off while he watched her, his jaw tight and his chest rising and falling quickly.

She grabbed the sheets above her head, her hips lifting off the bed as the sweet tension gathered and broke, once and then again. The world dropped out from under her but she was flying effortlessly above it.

Stars danced around the edges of her eyes, but as they cleared away she saw Fenn, still pinned between her thighs, straining to watch as Boba finished, releasing in several long streaks across the _Mand’alor_ ’s freckled back.

“Bastard,” Fenn said, half-gasping and half-groaning.

Boba smiled at him. Not a little smirk, but the full-fledged grin that very few people ever saw. He removed his knee. “The shower’s through there.” He sat down on the bed next to Leia, and took her hand. Her fingers threaded through his, and squeezed. She still felt a little like she was floating.

“ _Kriffin'_ hell,” Fenn drew back, planting one last kiss on the side of her knee as he did so. “I definitely need a shower. Also maybe a nap.”

 

* * *

 

A third person fit quite comfortably in their bed. It made Boba wonder why wider beds were so common in the core worlds and if this practice was more common than he assumed. Fenn slept soundly on the opposite side of the bed, snoring just a little. Leia was in the middle, perhaps a little closer to his side of the bed than she would normally be.

The moon shone through the skylights in the ceiling, giving him enough light to see her peaceful face, and the steady rise and fall of her chest. She had showered but hadn’t bothered to dress, and one bare arm was flung above her head. After contemplating the soft curve on the underside of her arm for some time, he leaned over and pressed a kiss into her skin.

She twitched, and her lips curved up just slightly. Did she know him from a gesture as simple as that, or would she have made the same face if Fenn had kissed her?

Her other arm crossed her body and her hand found his cheek with her eyes still closed. She drowsily stroked his jaw with her thumb, and he ducked his head to nuzzle the curve of her breast. He slipped his hand beneath the sheets and touched her thigh, and her eyelashes fluttered. His fingers drifted up between her legs and brushed over her folds and she squirmed and made a soft sound, a faint “mmm.”

He lifted the sheet caught around her waist and she shifted, making room for him between her thighs. He covered her body with his and rutted against her a little. Her breathing picked up in pace with his, and she ran her hands over his shoulders and down the middle of his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist when he pressed into her, and her breathing stuttered. “Oh. Gods,” she murmured against his throat, and a feverish heat spread through him.

He needed this. He didn’t want to think too much about why. He pulled himself up and little and thrust deeper, and her hands dropped to his lower back, pressing into his skin and urging him closer. Maybe on some level she understood.

If the _Mand’alor_ was aware of what was happening beside him, he did a convincing job of feigning unconsciousness. Boba really didn’t care if he was awake or not. He rocked into Leia, listening to the soft sounds she made, his pace relentless. He came quickly, and fell into her embrace. She stayed wrapped around him until he kissed her and went to shower.

When he returned, Leia and Fenn were both awake, curled toward one another and talking softly. The _Mand’alor_ had his hand on her hip, his long fingers idly tracing circles on her skin. He caught Boba’s eye and scooted back a little with a knowing smirk, and patted the space between them.

He laid down, facing his wife, and Leia took his hand and kissed the palm. “You smell nice.”

“I agree,” Fenn murmured. His breath was warm on the back of Boba’s neck.

Leia guided his hand down between her legs, where she was still still warm and slick. He rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit, his fingers sliding easily between her folds. He’d done this so many times before, but never with a naked man touching his hip or a semi-hard dick pressed against his back.

But he never minded a challenge. He locked eyes with Leia and her tongue darted over her lips. Her gaze drifted down to where Fenn’s hand was now spread over his chest, and she squirmed, grinding against his fingers. Her skin was flushed and her breathing quick. Boba moved his hand, giving her more of the friction she craved while the _Mand’alor_ took it in his head to graze a fingernail over one of his nipples.

Right. A challenge. Boba resisted the urge to drive his elbow into the other man, keeping his focus on Leia as she whimpered in that tell-tale way. There. That was what she wanted. She twisted, panting a little, watching as Fenn continued to fervently caress his chest and kiss the back of his neck. The _Mand’alor_ ’s excitement was in no way exaggerated for effect. Fenn had insisted that there was no such such thing as accidental penetration, but at that moment Boba wasn’t as sure. One thing he was certain of, Leia was most certainly getting off on it. His fingers moved steadily, up and down over her sensitive little nub until she arched up and came with a soft cry.

Fenn reached over him and rubbed her shoulder as she came out of it, and her arm crossed his, with Boba in the middle of the embrace.

“Gods,” she said, still breathless. “I’m starving.”

“Me too, now that ya mention it.” Fenn chuckled. “Late night snack? Or breakfast?”

She twisted away to check the time. “Let’s call it a _very_ late night snack. Boba?”

He shook his head. “I’m not hungry yet.”

When she left the bed, he rolled over into the warm spot she left and inhaled her lingering scent. He rubbed his cheek briefly against the sheets before resting it on his folded arms and closing his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fenn had been in this kitchen many times before. Late into the night after a strategy session, or first thing in the morning before a meeting. Never in his shorts though, and never while Leia was wearing nothing but a clingy robe. It was a simple transgression of the usual boundaries considering everything else they’d done, but he found that he was enjoying it just as much.

He helped himself to a cold bottle of ale while Leia pulled out some containers of food and he noticed something else was different. “New security system?”

“Yes. Boba installed it last week.” Leia touched a panel and approximately two dozen squares appeared, showing different feeds from different parts of the house. She touched one, and it jumped to the holographic display.

“Fancy,” Fenn noted, taking another swig of ale. Leia went back to foraging, but he couldn’t resist toying with the controls a little. “ _Haar’chak_ , ya must have monitors everywhere. How are the boys ever gonna sneak out of the house?”

“They’ll find a way. I used to sneak out of the palace on Alderaan.”

“I’ll bet ya did.” Fenn grinned at her, and then one of the images caught his eye. He touched it without thinking about it, and suddenly a large, vivid holograph of the master bedroom appeared. Boba was still laying naked in the center of bed, face down, with his head resting on his arms. The quality was so good Fenn could see an old scar on his shoulder, and another on the back of his thigh. It was hard not to be completely arrested by the slope of his back down to the base of his spine, and then the full curve of his buttocks. Boba was overall a trim, muscular man, but some beings were simply blessed in the ass department and the bounty hunter was one of them.

He realized he was openly gawking, and in front of the man’s wife, no less. Leia didn’t seem to mind, though. Her expression was affectionate and bemused. “He is sort of magnificent, isn’t he?”

“I’d say so.” His mouth was dry. He took another drink and looked at Leia for any sign that she was reconsidering this, but she gave him only the slyest of smiles and put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

He made his way back to the bedroom, bottle of ale in his hand. “Are ya all tired out?”

Boba lifted his head. “You have something in mind?”

“Yeah, I might.” Fenn kept his voice casual as he circled the bed, making it harder for the bounty hunter to see what he was doing. He set his ale down on the table and put his knee on the bed a few inches from the other man’s feet. He dove on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning him to the mattress.

That wasn’t to say Boba made it easy on him. “The _fuck_ ,” he snarled, trying to break the _Mand’alor_ ’s hold.

“ _Osik_ , you’re strong,” Fenn murmured, maintaining the dominant position with a little effort. “But you should probably just relax. We both know I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

Boba froze, his breathing rough. “Where’s Leia?”

“Watching from the kitchen.”

“This is...how you want to do this?”

“I’m gonna be a little nicer,” Fenn admitted. “I just wanted to see if I could hold ya down. You can still change your mind, ya know. At any point. Just say the word.” He released the other man’s arms and waited a few seconds, but Boba was silent. “Why don’t you rest your head on your arms like you were doin’ before?”

His hand moved slowly, almost reverently down over the bounty hunter’s back. “There’s one thing I’m curious about,” he said as he spread his hand over the curve of that full, perfect ass. “You prepare for everything. Did ya prepare for this?” His fingers slipped down between the other man’s cheeks and immediately he had his answer. “Oh, good. What’d ya use?”

“It’s in the shower. Green bottle.” He kept his chin resting on his arms but his back was rising and falling at a rapid pace.

“Oh, _that’s_ why ya were in there so long.” The mental image of Boba, standing under the shower’s spray and carefully fingering his own asshole was dizzying thought. Fenn shook his head fiercely, trying to stay focused. “Right. Stay put.”

He left the bed, barely registering the short journey to the ‘fresher. He grabbed the green bottle out of the shower and gave it a cursory look on his way back to the bed. Boba hadn’t moved. Who knew he was capable of compliance?

“This is good stuff,” Fenn said as he knelt between the other man’s legs and forced his thighs little further apart. “Long lasting. Clean smellin’. Mild flavor.”

Boba’s tone was dry. “Are you planning to eat it?”

He chuckled softly as he dropped a light kiss on the small of his back. “Kinda, yeah.” It was regrettable that he couldn’t actually see the bounty hunter’s face, but he could hear the disbelieving huff as he spread his cheeks open with his fingers, followed by a long string of breathless cursing that would do a space pirate proud.

It was...kind of adorable, really. Fenn gave him a thorough tonguing, working on tense muscles until they yielded, and then slowly introduced his fingers. “Kind of funny feeling, isn’t it? Imagine how your wife feels when ya put your whole dick up there. ‘Course, you’re gonna find out soon enough.” He tsked with a disapproval. “See there ya tensed again.” He paused to take a swig of ale and applied a little more lubricant to his fingers before pressing them back in. “C’mon. Work with me here. Move that fine ass a little.”

“Maybe you should use your tongue again.”

“Hah. Liked that, did ya?”

“I like how _quiet_ it makes you.”

He wiggled his fingers around a little, and Boba jerked. “There we go. That’s nice, isn’t it? Boba? Breathing, remember? Breathing is important.” He concentrated on hitting that same spot again.

“ _Fierfek_ , just fuck me already.” The bounty hunter’s voice was little more than a rasp.

“Well, if ya insist…” He tried to sound cavalier about it. He was glad Boba couldn’t see the way his hands were shaking as he pushed down his shorts and generously applied lube to his aching cock. After a moment to position himself, he pressed the head in, and Boba cursed again.

“That’s the spirit,” he said, his own voice nearly failing him. “If ya have any gods, now’s the time to profane ‘em.” He inhaled and pressed a little further in. “ _Osik_ , you’re so-” He pulled back a little. A drop of sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades. “Here’s what I want ya to do,” he said, resting his forehead against Fett’s shoulder. “Think about your pretty wife, sittin’ in the kitchen with a glass of wine, coaxing another orgasm out of that tender pussy.”

Fett exhaled, something like a laugh.

“Because she’s lovin’ this. Ya know she is. Bet she’s got one foot up on the table, and one hand between her legs, and she’s flushed and panting and holding off for just the right moment. What do think that moment is? When I shove my prick all the way in ya? Or when I fill your ass up with my cum?”

It was working. Fenn nipped at his shoulder and pressed in a little further. “That’s the way. Just let me in, and I’ll see if I can’t find that spot that made ya beg to be fucked.”

“I didn’t-”

“Keep arguing with me and I’ll fuck you raw, you little _di’kut_.”

“That’s funny.” He sounded like he was talking through his teeth. “You won’t last more than thirty seconds.”

“You wanna bet on that, Bob’ika? Unlike you, I’ve actually done this before.” He was all the way in now, and he had to take a moment. The problem was, he was afraid the bounty hunter might be right. He needed to slow down. “I’ll say this for ya, your ass lives up to expectations. Do ya know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

“First time you saw me. It was pretty obvious.” Boba had the nerve to sound bored. Fenn flexed his hips and gave him a little thrust.

“Some things never change. You were an arrogant little _shabuir_ then and you’re an arrogant little _shabuir_ now.” He thrust harder, and heard the hitch in the other man’s breathing. “Remember, if ya want me to-”

“ _Shut up_.”

Some things never did change. He shifted and started moving at an easy pace, keeping himself together by experimenting with the angle. Fett made a noise, an almost pleading sound, and it went straight to Fenn’s head like a shot of cold _tihaar_.

“Right there, huh? Do ya want to rise up a little, maybe get a hand on yourself?”

Boba shook his head. It might be too soon, Fenn acknowledged, seeing how he’d spilled inside his wife not long ago. But he was grinding against the bed pretty good. Fenn picked up the pace, the the rough, rhythmic slap of their bodies building in his head like a symphony.

He was right along the edge now, desperately trying to hold it off, but he knew this was the end.

_We’re both gonna remember this night until the day we die._

He let himself be submerged in all the details of it, the heavy scent of lube and sex, the sheen of sweat on Boba’s back. He buried his cock once more in the heat of that perfect ass and shot off like a teenager.

The world went for a spin, and when he found stability, he was draped over the bounty hunter, whose breathing seemed a bit labored. “Was that...longer than thirty seconds?”

“Fuck. Yes. Get off of me.”

“Sorry.” Fenn rolled to one side. Even in his haze of post-orgasmic bliss, he saw the tension in the other man’s shoulders. His forehead was pressed against his forearms. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just...give me a second.”

Fenn did as requested, resting on his back and gazing up at the stars through the skylight windows. “You tried something new. Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I know.” There was a sharp, defensive edge in his voice.

Fenn smiled to himself and turned towards the other man. “Well, it does mean one thing. Everytime I hear some tale about the exploits of the great Boba Fett, the first thing I think about is gonna be that sound you made when I was inside of ya. Kind of a whine...or maybe a whimper?”

Boba turned his head to look at him. “It was forty-seven seconds.”

“ _Haar-chak_. You lying little shit.”

“I counted.”

“The hell you did.” Fenn scoffed. “Nobody _fekking_ counts while I’m fucking ‘em.” He caught a glimpse of movement in the doorway. “Tell ya what, we’ll let Leia rule on it. It was definitely longer than a standard minute. Had to have been at least two or three.”

“Hmm. I couldn’t really say.” She nodded emphatically, the gesture clearly meant for his eyes alone. Then she dropped down on the bed on the other side of her husband and kissed his shoulder. “When you’re ready to get up, I’ll shower with you,” she murmured to him. “But there’s no hurry.”

The bounty hunter turned his head toward her, and his left hand stirred just enough to brush against her hair. Leia touched his jaw in response.  “This has been a very special birthday,” she said. Her skin was flushed, her eyes soft. “Thank you.”

Boba straightened his right arm and put a hand on her stomach, his fingers spread. “You’re not old.”

“I know. We’ll keep trying.”

Fenn’s pulse stuttered in realization, and he swallowed a laugh, not wanting to ruin the moment. This was not just a birthday present, but a last hurrah before the babymaking.

Leia’s eyes slipped up to meet Fenn’s and he blew her a kiss. Her lips curved in a knowing smile before her gaze returned to her husband. Her fingers stroked up and down his arm, and the way she looked at him... _Osik_. She loved him so fiercely.

They would always have that in common.  

 


End file.
